This NIH project examines lipoprotein defects, evaluates clinical significance and the need to treat. Treatment options under investigation include role of individual dietary fatty acids and the mode of action, safety and efficacy of single and combined drug therapy. Metabolic unit studies are conducted as well as kinetic studies. Metabolism and underlying defects in lipoproteins are being minutely analysed. Source of research material is plasma lipoproteins through-out the different study phases. LDL/VLDL turnover studies will be utilized.